


lusty loser

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering herself, or remembering a version of herself that isn't nearly as painful as how they describe Belle to her, makes everything simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lusty loser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Remembering herself, or remembering a version of herself that isn't nearly as painful as how they describe Belle to her, makes everything simple. Lacey does whatever she wants, when she wants to. She gets to smile easily, hustle pool, and everything is okay. Ruby even stays friends with her, even respects that she's a different person now. She wonders if it's hard for her, but she doesn't wonder too much. That way lies madness, and not nearly enough fun. 

And on a similar note, playing pool was supposed to be pure fun- but the mayor, who may have been drawn in by some carefully choreographed shots, is currently kicking her ass while Ruby chuckles. Regina calls the far left pocket, and in a near-impossible shot, pockets the eight ball. 

“You must be cheating,” Lacey complains, swallowing some beer. 

Regina smirks, “No, I'm just that good.” 

Lacey rolls her eyes, muttering quietly about people who should be put in their place. It's not nearly quiet enough though, as Ruby sniggers and Regina glares. 

“ _What_ did you say?” Regina hisses, knuckles going white around the pool cue.

Lacey would blame the alcohol, but she's wanted to get in Regina's face forever- and she doesn't know why, but she doesn't care. “You need to get _fucked_ madam mayor.”

Regina's speechless, face flushed, and Lacey's suddenly sure she's right. “You do, come seek me and Ruby out when you're ready.” 

Ruby raises a perfect eyebrow, but doesn't disagree, and Regina leaves in a huff.


End file.
